Growing Up
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: Sequel to ‘Brand Day Blues’. Years have passed. The babies are now kids. Inu tries to deal with his blindness as his family helps him. Something happens to Tata and Tina.
1. Begining

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: I love sequels. Lol. I really do. It's Donnie's turn to find happiness! I can't just leave one turtle out. That would be super not cool!

Kids' Ages:

Inu: 10

Tina: 10

Tata: 11

Rick: 17

Growing up.

Summery: Sequel to 'Brand Day Blues'. Years have passed. The babies are now kids. Inu tries to deal with his blindness as his family helps him. Something happens to Tata and Tina.

Chapter 1

"Good job, Inu. You're doing fine." Leo coaxed his son. Inu had been trying to use his white cane to move around. But he managed to run into walls and give himself very nice bruises in the process. "Dad. Where are you?" The young boy panicked and fitled with a lose string on his pants.

"Follow my voise, son. You're doing a wonderful job so far. Remember what Don taught to about the cane." Leo cheered. Inu obeyed and swung his cane from side to tide like he was taught to. The cane would hit something every once in a while.

May watched from a distance with a huge grin on her face. Inu was a quick learner. "Whoa! Sweet gig. Where's that sister of mine?" Someone called from the entrance. "I don't know, David. Just look around." Tara called back from the living room. Curious, May followed David's whistles and saw him. "Kane!" She called out and gave him a hug.

"Sis!" He cried and hugged back. "Where have you been all of these years?" He asked. "Here." She simply replied. Leo then came in with Inu's hands holding his hands. He was walking backwards, trying to guide Inu around.

"Who's kid?" Kane whispered to may. "Mine and Leo's." She said and pointed to Leo. Kane's eyes widened before a grin came over his face. "I have a nephew? That is so cool." He said and tossed a fist in the air. "Who is that mom?" the boy asked. "It's your uncle." May responded and ruffled the boy's blonde hair. Inu had silver/blonde hair but it was mostly blonde. He wore blue shorts and no shirt. He had a small shell and plastron. He had ears like a turtle but his hands were like a human's. Inu had changed a lot as he grew.

OOOOOOOOOO

"This is so stupid!" Tata yelled as he sat there meditating. It was Rick's turn to train the kids' ninjitsu for a week. Tata had a red mask. He still looked like Raph but had lighter skin. Tina sort of looked like Mikey but she had sapphire hair. She had chosen a violet colored mask. She acted like Leo a lot but also acted like the others as well.

Tina didn't mind meditating one bit. She liked it. Meditating always took her headaches away and calmed her mind. "Tataron, like your grandfather always said: To be a good ninja, you must first balance your mind and your body." Rick said without disrupting his meditation position. Rick didn't know why he had to make them meditate. He hated it it as much as Raph and Tata.

"I know…But it's just so stupid! Why can't we just learn to fight first?" Tata complained. Rick opened his eyes and sighed as he shook his head. This was going to be a very long training session.


	2. Rick has a fit

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

Growing Up

Chapter 2

Inu was trying to sleep but the sound of someone punching a wall kept him awake. Finding it hard to sleep, Inu got out of bed and grabbed his cane and used it to help him walk out his bedroom door. He had no idea to where he was going for he can not see. He trusted his cane to find anything in his way. Inu stopped for a moment and listened. The sound increased. Inu followed it.

He heard Rick grunt with each punch her hit the wall. "Rick?" Inu asked. He had started to sound like an Englishman with the accent of his. The sound of Rick's pounding was replaced by panting. "Did I wake you? Sorry kid…just…was thinking." Rick said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

OOOOOOOOOO

Rick's POV

Inu 'oh'ed and I went back to hitting the wall. "You sound sad." Inu said. _'No duh stupid!' _I was tempted to say but Inu was just a kid. "Look, kid. If I told you, you wouldn't understand." I say to him. Some how I had gotten father's attitude.

"Try me." Inu replied tauntingly. His cane tapped onto the floor every other time as he walked to me. I blushed a little. I'm glad that he couldn't see me blush. "Look, Inu. Just go back to bed. You wouldn't understand. I just want to be alone." I hiss at the poor kid. But he was Leo's kid. He was strong but started to walk away.

I truthfully didn't want to be alone. My heart wept. I admit it. I'm lonely. I wanted to be able to have someone of my own. Tina was still too young for me. Besides, she's my sister. I can't do that to my sister. But we ain't blood related. I had been tempted to kiss her now and then but I was in control I admit.

My head looked at Inu's retreating form. "Wait…" I say and he stops in place. My arm reaches out to him and I know that it wouldn't reach. "Can you keep a secret?" I ask. He turns around and faces me. My blue eyes stared in his poor blue glassy ones. What was it like to be blind? To not be able to see the sun every morning. Or even see the smiling faces of your family. I don't think I'll ever know.

The tap of his cane tells me that he's coming back over to me. As soon as he's inches away from me, he uses one of his hands to feel about my head for the first time. "You're bald. I just noticed that." He said in a joking manner. Then his face turns all serious. "Yes. I can keep a secret."

I sigh and start talking. "You know how my dad has my mom and your dad has your mom?" I ask. Inu nods to me. "Well…" I went quiet. Inu seemed to understand and squats to my level because I was practically flat onto the ground. He then gives me a hug as he could. I hug him back. For a small kid, he has a huge heart. I start crying out sobs from my lonely heart. He just pats my shell. There's something you don't see everyday. A teenager wanting comfort from a blind kid.

OOOOOOOOOO

Tata's POV

I woke up to hear sobs coming from Rick's room. He had been crying for days now. Thanks to Tina, I had found out that Inu knows why. Rick would wake up every morning, crying and he would keep on crying until it was time for our training. I still have no idea what weapon I want. I had my eyes on Rick's weapon. It looked pretty cool. It even had flames painted onto the middle of it. Just like a typical teenager.

My birthday's tomorrow. I can't wait. I'll be twelve. I wonder if I'll be able to get my fighting tool by then. Mom and dad have been very sick lately. Tina and I help our uncles and aunt take care of them. Even Rick helps. I feel sorry for Inu. He wants to help but Uncle Leo wants to teach him how to take care of himself because he's blind.


	3. May and Don

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

Growing Up 

Chapter 3

May's POV 

Poor Inu. A boy his age should never have to deal with blindness. If I could, I'd take his blindness away and have it. Not only do I hear Rick cry at night, but Donnie himself cries as well. It seems like everyone's lonely. The only one who doesn't cry is Mikey. He's just his plain cheerful self.

Leo and Raph have trained with each other more than usual. I don't know why. I see every one of the boys and kids train a lot. I help Leo try to work on Inu. He's gotten the hang of walking around and feeling for objects but he hasn't mastered it.

Tara and I even train. Leo and Raph taught us ninjitsu. I'm not very good at it. Tara is already at the level that Mikey's at. I'm not even at Tata's. Over the years, Tata had gotten more aggressive like his father. That red mask over his eyes covers his gold ring.

The same is with Tina. The masks they wear covers their gold rings that go over their eyes. Something scary happened one night. I was walking to my room and I see Tina and Tata in the dojo. They put their fingers together and their gold rings glowed. Their masks were torn to shreds by their feet. Once the light died down, one kid was there. He was he looked like a short Raph with long sapphire hair.

The kid's back was to me. When they turned around, I saw that they had a gold ring on each eye. We just stood there, staring at each other's eyes. One whole hour had passed that night. Another glow came and Tina and Tata were laying on the ground asleep.

They woke up in their beds the next day. I had asked them how they did that but they didn't understand what I meant. They didn't even remember getting out of bed that night.

That had been a week ago. I kept my mouth shut about it. "Are you ok?" Leo asked "Yes." I lied. I really couldn't stop thinking about that day.

OOOOOOOOOO

Don's POV 

Something has bothered May for weeks. It's almost scary. Jumping to a fire escape, I see Rose in her apartment. My heart began to speed up so fast that it felt as if it was going to explode and my cheeks heated up. We had met a month or two ago. I slowly tap on her window and she walks over and opens it. "Hey, handsome." She said and my cheeks felt warmer than what they already were.

"Hi sugar plumb." I say back to her. She giggles and lets me in. I hate to admit it, but I have been sneaking out at night to see her. I walk over and sit on her couch. She adjusts her glasses. "How is everyone?" She asks me and sits down and leans on my shoulder as the T.V. played.

"Still upset as usual. This new threat has gotten everyone worked up." I say and take the remote and switch it to the discovery channel. "And how is Rick coaping?" Rose asks sweetly. We both new how sad Rick had been. Inu had accidentally blurted it out when we got him mad. We never told anyone.

"I don't know. He isn't training himself as much as he used too. He hangs around Tina a lot. I don't know how long he can control himself around her." Was how I responded. Rose sighed and kissed me on my lips. I kiss her back and we got pretty deep.

OOOOOOOOOO

Rick was teaching his younger siblings how to block and how to strike back. "No, Tataron. Raise your arm higher. Tina, you need to tense your muscles." He scolded their mistakes. They did as they were told. He kept an eye on Tina. "Tina…I need to speak with you alone after practice." He said.


	4. Rick's secret! Tata's birthday!

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

Growing Up 

Chapter 4

Rick was stomping around the dojo room. He made his decision. Tina poked her head from behind the beam of that holds up the brick ceiling. "You wanted to see me sensei?" She asked. They were informed to call Rick sensei until training hours were over.

"Yes." He said as his shell was to her. He turned and handed her a bucket of worms. Her face looked disgusted. "What do I do with these?" Tina asked and held the bucket away from her. "Revenge on father. You're the only I could think of to help me that wouldn't squeal on me." Rick responded.

Tina saw him walk up to her and whisper in her ear on what to do. "Ok…" She said slowly. She still didn't understand why he always stared at her but she shrugged it off. He was fighting something. She just didn't know what.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Wake up, birthday boy!" Mikey said to Tata. Tata had fallen back to sleep after his training. Tata sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eye. "What…?" Tata asked groggily. Mikey had pulled out a present. "Happy 12th birthday, Tataron." Mikey cheered. Tata gave him a tired smile and set the present on the table beside the bed.

"C'mon Tata! It's time for the party!" Tara called. Raph followed her. "You too Mikey! Get yer' shell in here!"

OOOOOOOOOO

Everyone enjoyed the party. Mikey had given Tata a book of jokes. Raph and Tara gave him a cloth if he wanted a bladed weapon. Donnie gave him a small hammer and Leo gave him a meditation pad. May had given him a small punching bag. Tina gave Tata a toy truck and Inu gave him a comic that blind people use. It had good pictures; there were only bumps instead of words. Now it was time for Rick's gift. The weapon choosing.

Everyone went into the dojo where Rick was. Rick was sitting on his legs on a mat. In front of him, were weapons in a line. Tata walked over and sat in front of Rick and the weapons. Tata looked at them. There were knives, Sais, katanaa, a Bo, 'chucks, and the weapon that looked like Rick's.

Tata thought it over and over in his head and reached out and took the knives. Raph grinned. Even though it wasn't a sai, it was pretty close.

OOOOOOOOOO

That night, Mikey opened his door and when he did, a bucket of worms fell over his head. "That's for putting the whoopee cousin under my ass!" Rick yelled, slightly angry. "Ow!" Rich shouted as Tara smacked his head. "Language around the kids!" Tara said.


	5. Where's Tata!

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

Growing Up 

Chapter 5

Donnie's movements were swift but a tad bit slow. He was unusually tired. "Uncle Donnie?" A small sound made him stop and turn to see Inu. Inu was on his hands and knees. He crawled around the dojo, looking for something. _'Where's his cane?' _Don thought. Indeed, the turtle and human half ling had lost his cane.

Don went over to him and got Inu to stand up. "Where's your cane?" Don asked. "Tata said that he'd give it back. But when he went up top with his dad, only uncle Raph came back. Tata didn't return. Uncle Raph is very worried about him." Inu said. Don sighed and pulled his bo staff and let Inu use it. "Tataron is missing, eh?" Don asked. Inu nodded.

OOOOOOOOOO

"This is crazy! I can't believe I lost Tataron! If Tara finds put, she'll kill me! No worse! I'll kill myself if something happened to my son!" Raph yelled angrily. May and Klunk just sat on the couch as he paced the room.

"Raph, calm down! The others will find him." May said and Klunk meowed in agreement.

OOOOOOOOOO

"This is hopeless! We've looked all over the city, and we can't find him!" Mikey wined. "We're not going back empty handed. We are going to find Tata or I make you clean the whole lair." Leo threatened. Mikey 'eep'ed and ducked behind Rick.

Don turned and looked at everyone. "This is just like old times." He muttered. Leo nodded. "I kind of miss those days. Even arguing with Raph would make me that happy again. But our families are counting on us to find Tata." Leo said and jumped to another roof, followed by the others.

As Donnie ran his cell phone rang. He stopped and answered it. The others stopped to wait for him. "Hello?" He answered.

"_Hello. Don?" _Rose's voice came. She sounded worried.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I found a child on my roof. He's in my room right now but he's all cut up and injured. He even has a broken leg. Don, I think it's Tataron. He looks sick."

OOOOOOOOOO

Rose had the young turtle covered in bandages. He was resting in her bed, covered up and a cold cloth on his forehead. He would cough every now and then, scaring her. He had a fever and his face looked pale. Rose had found out that if he were sick, the gold ring around his left eye would turn silver, which is what it was.

Rose took the cloth on his head, off and dunked it into a bowel of cold water then she rung it out and put it back on Tata's head. She just hoped that Don and the others got there soon.


	6. Rick's Problem

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I haven't been getting any reviews…I'm so sad. WARNING: Drug mentioned!

Growing Up

Chapter 6

They had brought Tata home and Don checked him. "Guys, Tata has an extremely small immune system." He had said. Tata's immunes system was getting smaller by the year. Don had to come up with a medicine to stop it from shrinking. If he can't, Tata would die before his thirteenth birthday.

Tara had stayed up all night, not leaving Tata's side. Raph and the others would pop in and out every once in a while. Rick had been changing a lot. Now he was rude and mean. No one knew why. Until Tata got better and had the guts to ask why.

"What's with you Rick? Mom said that you used to be so nice. What's wrong with you?" Tata hissed. Rick glared at him. "Listen. I don't know where you got the courage, but stay out of my way!" Rick yelled. As he stormed off, Tata rushed ahead and stood there. "No…Not this time you don't. I'm not going to sit around and watch you do this." Tata said. Rick grabbed his shoulders and shoved him out of the way.

Rick went into the dojo. Raph was there beating up his punching bag. Rick just stood there. Raph stopped punching the punching bag and faced Rick. "You have a problem?" Rick asked coldly. Raph walked up to him. If Rick wasn't so tall, they'd be face to face. Raph looked at Rick and noticed that Rick was wearing pants and in his pocket were…Oh no…

"What's this?" Raph asked and pulled the object out of the pants pocket. Rick tried to take them back but Raph jumped away. "Cigarettes? Oh Rick. I thought you knew better! No wonder you look so old!" Raph hissed and opened the box. He pulled out a lighter and on of the drug sticks. He examined it.

"What are you thinking?! Don't you know that these things will kill you?!" Raph yelled. "Good!" Rick yelled back. Raph was startled. "Good? What do you mean by that Rick?" Raph asked in a deathly voise. "I mean 'Good' as in I won't have to suffer. Everyday I go through the same thing. I see everyone with someone and I know that Mikey and I have no one! It ain't fair!" Rick shouted and sank to his knees and sobbed.

Raph set the pack and the lighter onto the floor and kneeled down by Rick. "Why didn't you tell anybody? This ain't the way to get rid of the pain. You're not alone in this. I thought so when I was yer' age but I never did it." Raph said. He could never believe that he would have to comfort his own son. He pulled his son into a hug and Rick just cried harder.

"There's only one person I can have b-but it's wrong. I can't help it." Rick said in between sobs. "Who's that?" Raph asked and rubbed his eldest son's shell. "T-Tina…" He said and cried more. What he said made Raph stare at the wall and freeze.

OOOOOOOOOO

Raph managed to calm Rick down and get over his shock. Raph had come home after he got rid of all of the drugs. Rick had to clean the whole lair for punishment. "Daddy!" Tina squealed in delight and ran up to Raph. Raph smiled and picked her up. "Hey, princess. How are ya'?" He asked. "Good. Mommy is happy that you helped Rick." Tina said. Even though she was supposed to act her age, didn't mean that she actually did.

Raph set Tina back onto the ground and watch her run to Tara. May walked in with Inu's hands in her hands. "Come on. Just a few more steps and you're done for today." May said as she led Inu to the couch. Leo soon walked in after, followed by Mikey. Mikey grinned and jogged up to Raph.

"Hiya, Raphie!" He joked and patted his brother on his shell. Raph just let a chuckle and went to Tata, who was trying to kick the air as he practiced. He failed a bunch of times. Raph then showed him how to do it right.


	7. Rick's Not Rick!

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

Warning: Drug use! (Sabor throws up at the words)

Growing Up

Chapter 7

"No."

"Please! Just this once! I'll never ask you again! Just one time please!"

"No! Nu-uh Uncle Mikey! I'm winning fair and square and I ain't letting you win! No once!" Tata grinned and continued to beat his uncle at a space game. Poor Mikey. He was actually having a tough time beating his nephew and resorted to begging Tata to let him win.

"But you won fifteen hundred times!" Mikey wined and started to get fidgety. Tata grinned at the screen and continued to push the remote buttons.

"Uncle Mikey, I've only won six times." Tata told his uncle. They kept playing until the screen went blank. They started to complain and turned their heads to see May, with the part of the plug in her hand, twirling it. "You two spend way too much time on video games than you do training." She said. "Oh and Tata, you're late for practice with Leo." She said. Tata's scowl turned into a one of panic. "Oh-no! I can't believe I forgot." He yelled and ran up to where Leo was. Tata was able to hear his uncle comment "No wonder no fun is ever in the lair. There are two Leo's living with me."

OOOOOOOOOO

Some one in a black cloak, walked up to a struggling figure that was tied in chains and had tape around their mouth. The cloaked figure walked up to the person and smirked in the darkness of his hood. "Now, now, Rick. You didn't expect me to let you go home after you left me with no payment. You still owe me for taking you in and training you when you had no one to go to for training." The figure said.

There was a knock at the door. "Enter." The figure commanded. The door opened and some one came in. "Ah…Berlin. Did you have any success on convincing the mutant freaks that you were Rick?" The man asked the Rick look-a-like.

"Piece of cake. When do I get to kill something?" The look-a-like asked, his Rick impression voice left him and a killer gruff voise replaced it. The cloaked figure turned to him. "Don't worry. Keep up the good work, and you'll get to kill someone in no time." The figure said.

"Graduate, It's been five years. FIVE years since the last time I got my hands on some meat of a defenseless cowered. WHEN am I going to get to do it again?!" Berlin growled at Graduate. "For the last time, don't call me GRADUATE! And second, Be patient. You'll get your kill in no time. Now get back to work." 'Graduate' Said. Rick had figured out that Berlin called him a bunch of random, senseless names.

Berlin ribbed his mouth and a smudge of green came off his mouth and onto his hand. His mouth was replaced by a ghostly while skin and long, skinny fangs stuck out. Almost like a…Vampire. The figure turned and faced the vampire turtle. "Listen! I was the one who helped you in your time of need. So do your job you pathetic lizard. And do your job!" The man growled.

The 'lizard' whipped all of the green off of him and pulled the large shell off of him. There, was standing a long white lizard with fangs and glowing red eyes. "I just need to repute the green gunk back on and I'll DO my job. But once this is over, I want to kill." It hissed and lit a cigarette before walking away.

OOOOOOOOOO

Don's POV

He's gone again. Rick just plain up and left. I don't know where he went or what he is doing but ever since we brought Tata back, I've been feeling strange vibes coming off of him. Almost as if that wasn't Rick. Almost as if he was an imposter. But that can't be. Can it?

He looked like Rick, Acted like Rick, Even talked like Rick. But his personality was way different. And he reeked of drugs and blood. May noticed it too. Even Leo but we kept quiet. Every once in a while, I'd see the lust for killing in Rick's eyes. Not a trace of our gentle Rick. Even one of his eyes would flicker red every once in a while. That's when it hit me. That's not Rick! It can't be, I know it! Someone was out looking for us and hired a spy!


	8. Family Problems

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. My internet is being really retarded.

Growing Up

Chapter 8

Rick hung from his bounds on the wall of a prison like room. It was dark and had only one window that would allow the nights full moon. If his mouth wasn't gagged, he would smile. It wasn't every day that he got a chance to see the beautiful moon. It was a large silver paco (Spanish coin). He sighed. _'I've spent too much time in Mexico.' _He thought. The door that led in and out of the room opened with a squeak. Rick's head turned to that place to see the cloaked figure walk in.

"Well, well, well. Awake at last are you?" It said and chuckled. "It's about time. Your family is so gullible. They actually fall for a vampire lizard's act." It said. "And to think, those lizards are so stupid enough to believe that I'd let them kill. He'll be the one dead once he does his job. That's the way it has to be. I can't have anyone running off and telling about my plan that I used for many years once the job is done." It laughed.

Rick gave his worst glare to the cloaked figure as he could. It noticed. "Don't give me such a look. You'll get your turn. Once your family is gone, you'll be next. Why? You may ask. Huh…I can't say that I wasn't born this way. You mortals have lived beneath me for too long. After all, it was you mortal's fault that I'm immortal. I have wondered this planet for over five thousand years. At first I thought it was all fine and dandy but then I saw my wife and kids die of old age. I saw many of my friends suffer the same fate. If those mortals just left me alone, I wouldn't have to suffer. And If I have to suffer, then so do all other living creatures." The figure hissed and stormed out of the room.

What he didn't see was a certain white reptile, watching them. His face turned to one of hatred and anger.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Watch me daddy! Watch me!" Tina yelled as she did a few moves to an invisible opponent. Raph clapped a little and gave a small smirk. He then turned his attention back to the door. It had been six hours since 'Rick' left the lair. Something wasn't right. He could feel it.

Meanwhile, Leo had taught Inu how to play chess. Just because Inu was blind, didn't mean that he couldn't play chess. Inu made his move. "Check mate!" He shouted in excitement. Leo smiled proudly. May then walked in with Tara following her. "Hi, Leo." May said and sat beside him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Hey, baby." He said and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Gross! Grown up mush!" Inu cried and stood up then walked away. Leo and May gave a small laugh at their son's reaction.

OOOOOOOOOO

"I know there has got to be something here." Tata hissed quietly to himself. He was looking around in Rick's room. As he was looking around, he saw a few words on the wall in a green substance. It read:

_To find your brother, bring you and your family to this address. If any one besides your family and you, they will be killed on sight._

The address was written in a messy way but it was still readable. Tata gasped and ran out of Rick's room and to Raph. They had to find Don.

OOOOOOOOOO

Don and Rose just slept quietly beside Rose on the bed. He had too many bad feelings at home so he went to Rose's house. His head was pounding. His neck was sore and stiff. He was totally miserable. He hurt. His eyes opened to the sound of someone tapping glass. He gasped. There, outside the window, was a ghostly white, lizard with red eyes and fangs.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Bah! My head hurts. I have to update soooooooo many fics. I just want to rip my hair out! I'm also sad because no one has been reviewing my fics. But, thanks for reading this one.


	9. Friend or Foe?

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

Growing Up

Chapter 9

Don's POV

I watched this new creature cautiously. As I slowly and carefully walked up to the window that the lizard was at. I saw him mouth 'I know where your nephew is.' That put me into gear and I ran up to him. I opened the window and as quick as lightning, I reached out and grabbed him by the neck and jumped out. We fell to the ally below.

When we landed, I stood up and shoved him to the wall. "Where is he?!" I growled angrily at this lizard. His sent came to my nose. I recognized it. This was the Rick imposter. He frowned. "Let me go…then follow me. I'll lead you to your nephew and out of sight. But we must move quickly. Otherwise, it might be too late for your family.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Are you sure that this is the way it said to go?" Leo asked Tata as Tata clung to the back of his shell. The others were following him. "Yes. I am very sure." Tata said. "What I don't understand is why this person wants all of us." Raph said agitatedly. Tina in his arms as he jumped from roof to roof.

Leo stopped at a building. They had just arrived at their destination. They were on a deserted sidewalk. The doors of the building slammed open. The seven family members hesitated before they slowly walked in. When they got in, the doors slammed shut and they were left in the dark. A light above them turned on. Leo didn't like this. Not one bit.

OOOOOOOOOO

Rick could hear the voices of his family, just outside his cell. But it was so dark, He couldn't see. He couldn't see a thing. Not even the end of his snout. "Rick, You in here?!" Mikey's voice called to him. Rick tried to call out back. But all that came out were muffled cries. "Rick?" Leo called. He must of heard Ricks muffled cries.

Soon, the whole room lit up and Rick could see them looking at him through the bars. They all ran up to it. "Rick! Baby are you ok?" Tara asked. Her face was one of desperate and pity. He looked at her. "Mommy. Why is Rick tied up?" Tina asked tiredly. Leo looked around the room. "I don't like the looks of this." He said. A chuckle came from behind him and they all turned to see a cloaked person. With one lunge, the entire family saw was darkness.

OOOOOOOOOO

Don followed close behind the lizard. Apparently, his name was Bruner. They ran across street to street. Ally to ally. It was like a game of follow the leader until Bruner stopped in an ally near a old looking building. Don was amazed that the building was still able to stand. It was centuries old. "This is the place." Bruner said and when he was just about to get ready to go, the screams of Don's family irrupted from the building.

Bruner stopped in his tracks and his skin paled much more than it already was. He then shook it off and glared at the ancient structure. "We must make haste, Donatello. If we don't your family will parish." Bruner said without looking back to Don. Don nodded. Bruner rand to the side of the building with Don following. Bruner stopped at the side of the old house where a bunch of misshapen blocks of stone were.

He gripped the sides of one of the blocks and yanked it out of the wall. There was a square hole. It was big enough to fit even Don through. Bruner set the block down beside the whole and allowed Don enough room to got closer to the whole and him. "Quickly." He said and crawled in. Don followed afterwards. "Do you even know where we're going?" Don asked quietly.

"Of course I do. This is how I get in when my boss kicks me out of this place." Bruner said. Don stopped as the white lizard kept going. When Bruner realized that his guest wasn't following, he stopped and looked at Don from underneath him. There was not enough room to turn his head.

"Are you coming?" He asked the shocked turtle. "Your boss? You're working for this monster you told me about?" Don asked. "He's no longer my boss. I can no longer trust him." Bruner said. "That is why I want to help you to rid the world of this immortal beast." He finished and continued to crawl through the small tunnel. Don went with him but his face broke out in sweat.

"I-immortal?" Don stuttered. Bruner smirked to himself. "Yes. But I know a way to defeat him." He replied.


End file.
